leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Shyvana/@comment-49.126.180.52-20121121195351
I don't get why most of the people are so concerned about her Q. Q scales late game since it is an optimal 2 hits in one go. No one hits hard early on. And the cooldown is just another joke for the books since only AS quints really give her a buff early on. They talk about clearing jungle faster but shyvana clears jungle wtih 1-2 q's.Everything else is a smite and a R. In dueling,if you main auto attacks early,you need range to compensate for it. Else only a good burst will give you an advantage. My points being, 1- Q is not an effective spell for jungler clearing and such. It's your W. You may believe it gets you a faster dragon but trust me,wriggles procs when it wants to not when you use one extra auto attack. And a dragon is always a bargain. your Q wont make much of a difference. Instead,take your E for a burst in battles and a long range damage tool. It doesn't scale with AD yes,but it is effective early on. Later on,there is less to no use of using it for damage except the 15% armour reduction. However in the mid to late games,q helps a lot,with wits end and such as items. So let it be. the last thing you want on your mind but let it be on your mind. 2-Do not think too much of her AS just because she benefits from it. In truth,she doesn't benefit from AS as much as she does with health and tankyness. AS is a later part of your build. You get to hit your R,W and E regardless of your AS. All you really need is 3 hits,a Q and two auto attacks to land a full W and nothing else really uses AS. E is a skill burst for you which in dragon form,is a spread out aoe attack. It doesn't miss in Dragon from. And Her ulti is magic burst of a large proportion in a line. Each of these skills are magic and are independent whether you have AS or not. But they do however rely on the fact if you survive long enough to take advantage of them. W is a seven second spell. Meaning to deal the full damage,you have to stay alive for 7 seconds. E is just a burst but there is one thing you have to remember about it. Your R. Until and unless you're in dragon from,your e is a skill shot. Now coming to your dragon form, it's a jump straight to your enemies face. Just remember that much. If you don't have survivablity to actually do something if your dragon from is interupted by a cc,you're a dead dragon. So stop being confused about AS. AS is a must on Shyvana,that I can say with confidence but first thing is to survive with her. She is fairly squishy early so getting some health is your first job. Never forget a Frozen Mallet on her. If not,atleast compensate with trinity and a Sunfire. Later on,if you feel you are fairly tanky,start your Wits end and any other AS in mind. But until and unless you feel you have enough life to land your full W,do not emphesis on getting a Wits end or any other AS item,think defence before offence because she brings enough offence on her own. Play well Summoners and see you on the fields of justice.